war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: Homecoming
Homecoming is the fourth chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. On the horizon was my homeland of Ausonia. Somewhere there the Siani wallowed in the arrogant comfort that their crimes against my family would be unanswered, and that their rivals dead they could reap their spoils in indefinite security. Ausonia had not been invaded in a century, and on this eve I would end that peace, starting with House Siani's ancestral home of Bastia. Fight 1 Opponent Castellan Verat: Allies activate on play. Dialogues Start: '' Listrata: They've engaged us. Divert the Galeras to the secondary landing site! L: Dig in and fortify this position! Castellan Verat: Dividing your fleet? This one is classically trained... C: She means to stall us while the bulk of her army makes landfall elsewhere. C: Marshall! March 200 of your swiftest men to the eastern village. Let them not rest until they've put their boots on the ramparts! ''Game: C''': We've got them with their backs to the water men, push forward for they've nothing to yield! L: Hold on to this filthy bit of land men! Hold it fast! For it will open the whole island to us! L: We are their nemesis and we have come bringing rightful destruction! L: We will fly our flags on their houses, drink their wine from their cups, and make slaves of their kin! '''L: Drop all the long boats, We've got a beachhead! C: Do not let them reinforce! Push harder men! Give these pirates no quarter! C': You pirates grow too bold, you should stick to the sea where you're more comfortable. C: Fear not, we'll put you back. With or without your ships. ''Defeat: '''C: You were a worthy opponent, I will not hang you as pirates. C: You and your men shall receive a clean death. Victory: C': The beach is lost! Fall back to the pass! L: Unload the ships doubletime! We march on Lufse. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text ''Bastia's principal city, Lufse, was heavily defended by sea. The only sensible route to take it was by land, by way of the southern beaches or eastern fishing ports. I dispatched ships to both, but men only to one. Fight 2 Opponent Castellan Verat: Each turn: +1/1/2 Cattle Dialogues Start: Castellan Verat: Cattle? All we have is Cattle? C: How are we going to fight an army with Cattle?! Game: '''Listrata: Just let us pass, and we'll spare you and your... herd. C: The only way you're getting through is bloodied and under hoof. C''': Mooooooo! L: You're a madman. C: Mad like a cow, wench! '''L: Adding cows to your ranks? How appropriate, you fight like one. C': You seem frustrated. C: How about a warm glass of milk? L: Would that I could boil you in it. ''Cattle stampede: L: You coward! You rustic! You're as like to trample your own men as mine! C: Doesn't that make us brave? L: We'd thought we'd meet warriors, not shepherds. Defeat: C: Fear us for we are shepherds! We are rich in the land and she will rise to defend us! Victory: C: You may have beaten us here, but I have won. For my Lord and for Bastia. C: By now the remainder of my forces have joined with the Duke. You will never take Lufse. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text My feint worked, but the stampede slowed our advance so that the Castellan had time to join his diverted forces to the defense of Lufse. There could be no second chance. We lacked the provisions for a siege, and if we fled they would only be stronger on our return. Fight 3 Opponent Monteferro Siani: Starts with 2 Ramparts. Dialogues Start: Monteferro Siani: An impressive show, but the game is up. M: We are reinforced, we are behind our walls, and you are filthy pirates. M: Now now, I won't send you off with nothing. I know why you came and I'd like to pay you not to come back. M: 100 ducats should do it no? I don't see you have much to negotiate with. I suggest you accept it. Listrata: Start building ladders. Game: '''M: I get it, fine. You're really determined, no it's impressive. I'm impressed. M: And you were insulted by the 100 ducats, I can see that! M: But the best I can do is 150. M''': As keeper of the isles, Master of line and tackle, and Lord Protector of Bastia, I demand you withdraw your forces! L: It's no small wonder your family marooned you, I've just met you and already I'm bored. '''M: This is an act of war! The Siani will not ignore this aggression. L: I am but extracting recompense, war is yet to come. M: By the Penderach's cock! Who are you? Rampart: M: To the walls men, we've still got the upper hand! Defeat: M: Oh what a prize I've taken this day. M: Listrata Vespitole, yes I've figured it out. My father will be most pleased. Victory: M: I... I know who you are. I know who you are! M: You're that brat, Listrata Vespitole! L: Then you know why I am here. M: But I had nothing to do with your parents! L: You bear the Siani name, and reap the benefits of their betrayal, I draw no distinction. M: I must live to warn them... I must for the greater good. M: Quickly we must flee the city! Cover my escape! Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions The strategy of the deck is to flood the board with bishops and marshal and then get huge benediction value, it is expensive so you would need banker in the early game and try to protect her with palisade, if it sticks on the board turn one is probably gg, but you will still need time so vintner is there for the survival, eat the apples if you feel in danger, as you don't need them anyway (courtesan is there to recycle those leftovers for an additional finisher, but is a plan B) use courtesan to remove threats like marshal on the 2nd fight, but only if needed, (example: a knight in play and a marshal, is not worth it, cause you have to spend 5 skulls to avoid one more damage, 4 paesan ''and a ''marshal is worth it as you have to spend 5 skulls as before but to avoid 4 more damage), use usury as much as you like, cause the deck as high survivability, loan ''is obviously there to grab huge hitter like ''banker+palisade,'' bishop'' and'' benediction ''the earlier, the better. Works fine also on the bonus fight :D . By Ea_The_Best End Chapter Text With the taking of Lufse, all of Bastia's ports were now under my control. Before we could celebrate our victory, we needed to find Monteferro to use as a hostage against Siani reprisal. Bonus Fight Unlocked by not killing any cattle in fight 2. Battle Start Text By the time we stormed the duke's keep he had already fled, but in such haste he abandoned his belongings. Amongst them were treasures stolen from my family, items I recognized from my childhood, and one that recognized me. Opponent Sofocatro: +1 Dialogues Start: Sofocatro: Hello dear sister. Listrata: Sofocatro? What are you doing here? S: Should ask you the same question. Oh, but i already know! S: You're destroying years of carefully laid plans. And it ends. Now. L: I'm here to avenge our parents and restore our house. Do not work against me brother. S: It seems you need convincing. Game: L''': You know nothing of war, how dare you stand in my way? S: Becouse you wish to wage it, proving to me how little of war you understand. L: I would take back our families lands! S: I'm sure it'll be in excellent shape when you are finished. '''L: How can you sit at court with the Siani? They murdered our parents! S: Do you blame the hawk for feeding on the rabbit? One must stay underground or become prey. S: I believe I heard that one from Regent Ashkar, my what ever became of him? L: You were taken when i was five years old. L: And now you parade about in a mask! Why should i believe for a second that you are really my brother? S: I believe that's the smartest thing you've ever said to me. L: Mother and Father are dead and you sit back and do nothing. S: If it appears that I've done nothing, I must have succeeded. L: You're an insufferable buffon. Defeat: S: You were not fit to carry the name Vespitole. Victory: S: This was but a friendly warning. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions The following deck can handle all 4 fights. * Prosperity: ** Collect Taxes++ ** Vintner++ ** Loan++ ** Loan+ * Faith: ** Supplicant++ ** Sibylline Scrolls++ ** Malediction+ *** Do not purchase this during fight 2 or you will miss the opportunity for the Bonus Fight * War: ** Rampart+ ** Palisade++ ** Palisade+ Category:Campaign